my_wife_is_a_beautiful_ceofandomcom-20200215-history
Old CEO
Female|Age = |Lover(s) = Lin Zhiguo (Lover) |Relatives = Lin Kun (Son) Lin Ruoxi (Granddaughter)|Pre Occupation = CEO of Yu Lei International|Previous Affiliations = Yu Lei International|Continent = Asia|Country = China|City = Zhonghai}}Lin Zhiguo's Lover and the mother of Lin Kun. She choose a suitable wife for Lin Kun despite being a half eunuch. She had planned Lin Kun's wife pregnancy affair with another man. (Please confirm.) She had planned Lin RuoxiLin Ruoxi to be her inheritor before birth. Plot Forty years ago, Yun Miao and Song Tianxing were two outstanding disciples of the famous Shushan Sect, while Lin Zhiguo was a rising star in the army. When he started serving, he was touted as the outstanding genius of the Lin Family. After the three were recruited into the Yellow Flame Iron Brigade, they went through extensive tests, and Yun Miao gradually fell in love with Lin Zhiguo through those missions. Song Tianxing who had always secretly loved Yun Miao began to suffer inside because of this. However, for the sake of his beloved junior sister and comrade, he gave his blessings. As Yun Miao was from a prestigious sect, the Lin Family all supported her relationship with Lin Zhiguo. It was also needless to speak of Yun Miao’s beauty. They had gone through many life and death situations together, and their relationship advanced rapidly. It was at that time when Lin Zhiguo suffered an ambush while on a mission in France. He was seriously hurt and hid in the apartment of a female student studying abroad. That female student was from a completely different world compared to Yun Miao, but there was one trait they shared, they were both extremely pretty. The female student sheltered Lin Zhiguo for a whole month, and Lin Zhiguo could no longer forget her. He even decided that when he returned home, he would tell the elders in his family that he wanted to marry this female student. However, things never went the way he wanted them to. That female student’s family was just an ordinary merchant family, and there were rebels in her grandfather’s generation. For the Lin Family who was one of the founding fathers of the country and considered their blood to be noble, a woman like that was simply wouldn’t be considered at all! With the attraction of becoming the heir of the Lin Family and being chosen to be the leader of the Yellow Flame Iron Brigade, rather than choosing that woman and being kicked out of the Lin Family, Lin Zhiguo chose to marry Yun Miao instead. In the end, Lin Zhiguo married Yun Miao, but his heart remained with that female exchange student. In fact, he even went to Zhonghai many times after getting married to date her. This was also why Lin Ruoxi’s grandmother never married but had a son and daughter-in-law, and had Lin Ruoxi, her granddaughter. When Lin Ruoxi’s grandmother was pregnant, Lin Zhiguo had no choice but to reveal that he was already married. It was also at that time that Yun Miao managed to gain information from complicated sources as to why Lin Zhiguo was no longer as affectionate to her as before. After learning of Lin Zhiguo’s infidelity, Yun Miao was very hurt, and voiced out her pain towards Song Tianxing, but when Song Tianxing got angry and wanted to kill Lin Zhiguo, Yun Miao stopped him. Category:Characters Category:Human Category:Deceased Category:Female Category:Yu Lei International Category:Lin family